


sobriety is sexy

by greeneyedenvy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Alexis | Quackity, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Sober Sex, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), sober schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedenvy/pseuds/greeneyedenvy
Summary: quackity finally gets to be with schlatt when he's sober.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	sobriety is sexy

**Author's Note:**

> solely inspired by them reading off pet names :)
> 
> ITS THEIR CHARACTERS

Exhausted, that's what they both were. Quackity felt like he was more so, but god, did he want to be wide awake. The way Schlatt tugged at his hair, and whispered right next to his ear, pretending like he was hearing any of it. It took him a minute to realize that his husband sounded utterly wasted, but was completely sober. And, Quackity hated that he didn't actually trust that.  
  
He couldn't think, but the second he heard the sound of Schlatt's lips softly touching to end the sentence, his ears perked up. Not for any good reason, but only because he said something he'd been wanting to hear forever: "Sh--Shit, I--I love you man..." Followed by destruction: "N--no i didn't... mean tha--fuck."  
  
He acted like he wasn't listening, he had to. "What?" A string of closely spaced words flooded out of his mouth like a moat gate had been opened. Quackity went back to focusing on the sensation. Schlatt was going fast, and it was reciprocated: the love, the roughness, the passion, all of it. "Schlatt, I'm close," It was breathy, and hard to say because of the movement. Their lips connected, next were tongues and teeth and after? Probably a long-awaited release.  
  
"Mind if I pass out after this, kit-kat?" He asked, teeth on the space between his shoulder and neck.  
  
Quackity looked up at him, trying his best not to cum right then and there, "Long as you don't leave," He smiled, cussing into the air when he came, gently mimicking his husband's actions. There was a moment or two before Schlatt joined him in the ecstasy. "I'm crashing." And, true to his word, he passed out the second his husband left to get a drink.

  
  
"Hey, honey bunches," He glanced up to be met with a sleeping Quackity. No covers, no cleanup, no aftercare, simply sleep. As much as Schlatt wanted to see people shiver in the night and live with shame and despair, waking up with their disgusting baby batter splattered on themselves, he also loved Quackity. Not a lot, but just enough to clean & warm him up. Usually, Schlatt opted to not spoon, or cuddle at all really, but Quackity was really starting to turn him around. The little ducker.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this


End file.
